The Glader's Girl
by TheGladerGirlClara
Summary: I'm back! And I can't really do a summary for this story without giving away anything for the ending! Also, pick on me, not my friends. You have no idea who you are messing with here.
1. chapter 1

**(A/N) Hi guys! I'm TheGladeGirlClara but please call me Clara! I love the Maze Runner a ton and have been writing fanfics for it a lot so I decided to write one for you all! Thanks so much!**

 ***DISCLAIMER* only Clara belongs to me. The rest of the characters and places belong to James Dashner unless otherwise stated.**

Chapter 1

I've been here for a year now. It's odd, I was the only one to come up with someone, and I'm the only girl in the Glade. If you are wondering, I came up with my older brother, Minho. Our names and our relation to each other were the only things we remembered. He is the Keeper of the Runners, and I am just a Runner. We are Running partners though. Anyway, it's still early morning, so I get up off of my hamock in the Deadheads and shake Minho awake, since he sleeps not to far from where I do.

"Minho! Wake up! We got to get ready and get our lunches from Fry!" I whisper-shout in his ear.

"Y/N. 5 more minutes," he whispers back. I brush my dirty blonde hair from my face and slap his.

"The Doors are opening in 5 minutes!"

"Shuck," Minho whispers as he flies out of his bed and puts on his shoes. Then, we grab our toothbrushes, which came up in the Box last month with a Greenbean named Ben, and brush our teeth and then I brush my hair before we sprint over to the Homestead to get our food. When we get there, we pick up our sacks and sprint to the Doors and take off into the Maze as they open. We repeat the the turns and twists to get to Sector 6 and walk around for a bit to catch our breath, as we have been running now for what, an hour or two? It is probably 11 by now, so we start to look for new hallways and such, as we have barely just found the Sectors. After two hours of looking and an hour for lunch and talking, we get up and start back, as it is well past two.

"What do ya think Fry's making for dinner, Y/N?" Minho exhales after a few turns.

"Hopefully not soup," I repsond to him as he turns left. But he backs up and pushs me behind him, into a wall.

"What's goi-" is all I can get out before he puts his hand over my mouth and a finger to his lips. My eyes widen with fear as I realize that only one of 2 things can be happening around the corner.

 **(A/N) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Yeah I know it's short. The next one will be longer. Sorry!**

 **Stay safe, Noses!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) so I really dont know if Im doing this right... but this is chapter two!**

Chapter Two

Clinking and clanking of metal on stone intupts my thoughts. The sound of someone running towards us fills my ears.

"HELP!!" the person screams. I know that voice. Ben. I shove off Minho's hand.

"BEN! OVER HERE!" I scream, then Minho takes off. Ben appears around the corner and we fly off, following Minho. The Griever comes after us, but we are somehow faster. _Right, left. Right, right, left._ And so on. We run the Maze for maybe 45 minutes. I look behind me and the Griever is gone, but Minho keeps sprinting. We sprint until we get to the Glade, which the run was mostly uneventful besides Ben scraping his arm pretty badly. After another fifteen minutes, we reach the doors and Minho slows down significantly.

"Are you two all right?" he asks.

"Yeah. Just tired," I say and Ben nods, panting heavily. "No Greenie should have to go through that."

"Agreed," Minho replies then looks at Ben's arm, as if just noticing it. "Let's get you to the Homestead for Clint and Jeff to treat that."

"Kay...," Ben whispers as Minho and him walk to the Homestead, leaving me alone.

"Y/N? What are you doing back so early?"

I whip around to see a familiar blond boy.

"Hi, Newt. We ran into a... a Griever. It was gonna sting Ben so we came back here."

Newt smiles softly, but that quickly fades.

"You are really pale and trembling, let's go and sit down. Okay?" I smile and nod, just realizing that I am shaking. Newt has always been my best friend. He helped me out of the Box when Minho and I came up.

When we get to a good sized log bot too far away, Newt sits down then motions for me to sit down too. I sit down right next to him and lay my head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around my shoulders too. We just sit like this for a while. Then, it hits me.

"Newt. Minho, Ben and I. We all could've died," I say quietly. I start to cry silently. Newt looks at me sympathetically.

"Yes. You _could've_ died. But you didn't. None of you did. I wouldn't allow you to die."

"But what if it got me? What if we did die? What would happen?"

"I couldn't live without you. I don't think a lot of people could live without the other two either," Newt whispers. The blood rushes to my face, so I cover it up by wiping my eyes dry.

"Now, come on. Don't be sad, Y/N! You made it! That's more than most can say," Newt says as his accent cuts deeply into his voice.

"I know. Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving!" I say, trying my best to imitate his acent. He starts laughing and soon I do too.

"Alright, let's go," he breathes as he stands up. He turns around to help me up too. I take his outstretched hand and walk with him to Fry's kitchen. Only, I don't let go of his hand and he doesn't let go of mine. I didn't realize it and I don't think he did either until about halfway there when Gally shows up. Amazing.

"What do you want, Gally?" Newt says, clearly annoyed after I let his hand go. Gally smirks then figits with something behind his back...

 **A/N: I hope that you are enjoying this cliffhanger!**

 **Stay safe, Noses**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What do you want, Gally?" Newt says, clearly annoyed after I let his hand go. Gally smirks then figits with something behind his back...

"Eh. Just, I found this," he holds out a peice of paper. Newt takes it and reads through it with a confused or mad expression. I can never read it. "next to the Box."

"Then what was with the smirk, Gally?" I ask, flustered.

"I saw you two over there," he said, implying to me us snuggling. He has the wrong idea.

I rolled up my sleeves and clenched my fists. "Why, I outta come over there and beat your sorry--"

"Guys. Something is wrong. Call a Gathering," Newt interupts. I glare at Gally.

"Imma beat your sorry butt after the Gathering. Just you wait!" I shout at Gally as he walks to the Homestead for the Gathering.

"Sure ya are!"

"SLINTHEAD GET OVER HERE!! ILL KILL YOU!" I scream, charging at him. Gally just keeps walking. Suddenly, I'm swept off of my feet and set behind someone. Alby. _Shuck_. I think to myself.

"Go on and don't be making any threats Y/N. Stay outta trouble," Alby says. He is never mad at me. Like, ever. If Minho were here though, man would I be in trouble.

I thought too soon.

"Y/N! THE SHUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" Minho screams after Alby walks into the Homestead. I turn around on my heel, my brown eyes wide.

"I, uh."

"YOU ARE IN **BIG** TROUBLE MISSY. COME ON." He shouts again. The nearby Gladers are all watching as I slump down and walk behind Minho. A few are snickering even.

I speak up after walking for just under a minute to the Slammer. "Minho, this is unfair! I'm not ten anymo-"

"I. Don't. Care. Now slim it," Minho says, pushing me through the open gate, then roping the door shut.

I sit in silence few a few minutes, watching Minho storm off to the Homestead.

"Psst. Y/N."

"Jason?"

"Yeah. Be quiet," Jason says as he unties the ropes.

When I'm out, I lean over and whisper in his ear, "Dude, if I get caught, who knows what Minho will do!"

"I talked to him."

"You what," I say sternly.

"He was just blowin off steam Y/N. He told me that as long we're hangin out, it's ok. Now what did that note say?"

"I don't know, probably something that Gally made to put me down or get my Running position taken away or me Banished or something," I resond. Gally has always hated me. Always has, always will.

"I don't know, maybe? But you have your brother, Newt, Alby, Zart, and Fry who all adore you and will never let anything happen to ya. And they are all Keepers, too. And then there's me, Chuck, Clint, and Jeff."

"Yeah, you'r right. I just hope Gally don't do nothing," I whisper the last part so he doesn't hear. We walk over to the Homestead and climb up the side to the small, open window in the Gathering Room.

"What does that mean, Newt?"

"That's obsurd."

"Who sent this up?"

"The Creators, Slinthead!"

"Oooh gotcha."

I lean over and whisper to Jason," what is going on in there?"

Then, Newt speaks up again, "It says, 'The longer your here, the more dangerous it's gonna get.' I think it means the Grievers. More of 'em. Maybe even out durin' the day too."

"Then I can't have Y/N running in the Maze anymore. If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself," Minho preaches.

Grievers? Out during the day? Then it struck me.

"Jason, you keep listening, I have to go," I whisper again and jump down. He starts to protest but gets nowhere.

I jog over to the entrance to the Homestead and run inside. Clint tries to keep me out but I shove past him.

"Ben!" I shout, out of breath. "The Maze. It's, it's different now. You, you need to be more careful when Running if you value your--" Jeff stops me.

"Y/N. You're not allowed in here, and what are you talking about?"

Clint grabs my arms and shoves me out, trying to talk to me but I am not listening in the slightest. Jason is waiting outside. Welp, I failed at warning Ben. _And_ I might get my Job taken away. Why me? Just then, everyone walks out of the building and past me. Then, Newt and Minho pop up and we all four walk over to the Deadheads, where we all usually talk during breaks and such. Minho and Jason engage in conversation and I join in every now and then, but I can't help but notice Newt staring at me...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey guys! I dont know whoever is reading this or how many reads it has so if someone could explain that would be great! But if you like it, please review! I dont know if i'll continue this one or not, its really not what I was wanting... but thats all.**

Newt's POV

I can't take my eyes off of her. As we walk away from the Homestead, Minho notices. He gives me a _very_ dirty look that tears my eyes away from her. I scoff at him. She and Jason are really close friends. Everytime I see them together, I feel, _different_. Jealousy? Maybe. Y/N and I were friends from the start. Then Jason came up, she gave him the Tour and they have been best friends. We do hang out a lot, we eat together at every meal. Then again, Minho, Alby, and Jason are there too. On our off days we hangout and talk. Minho is strongly against the idea though. He is way overprotective of her. I get that he is her older brother and she is the only girl Glader, but even for that, way to protective.

I look up and realize that I am sitting on the ground in the Deadheads, where we usually sit and chat before dinner but I guess before lunch works too. I look over at Y/N, who is barely into the conversation that Jason and Minho are having. I just watch her for a bit. Her long, dark brown hair flowing to about midback, her her dull blueish gray eyes sparkling, her tan complexion. Everything about her is wonderful. Her head turns and she is looking at _me_ too. _Shuck_. I think to myself. She probably thinks I'm a stalker, so I stare off behind her, at a log on the ground.

"Newt, what do you think?"

Shoot.

"I don't know...," I respond, nervous that Minho caught me. But luckily, Alby walks over, and Minho can't lecture people around him. Ably joins their conversation and I stare at the 'log'. After maybe 10 minutes, Y/N speaks up.

"Hey Newt, c'mon let's go somewhere _else,"_ she says, glancing at Minho who gives a disapproving look. Alby gives him a stern look, then tells us to go do whatever, but to nit get i to any trouble and nothing that he would be disappointed in. Thank God.

"Finally! Man that was boring! And I could tell that you were spaced out too," she chuckles as we walk away from the group. I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Heh, yeah I guess.."

"So is like my hair messed up or somethin' on my face? I noticed you kept lookin' at me, Newt," she says playfully, punching my shoulder.

"No, you look perfect," I make sure to say it so that only 'No' is audiable, but she hears it, of course.

"Come again?"

"I said, uh, he looked blurflict. Yeah..." Blurflict? What am I thinking?!

She laughs. "Who? My brother?"

I nod. God I should be so much more mature than this! I'm what? 16? I should just make a move! Hold her hand or ask her to eat by the Dead-heads with me and stop being to darn chicken! Screw it!

"So should we go get some lunch? I know it's a bit late and everyone has already eaten, but maybe we can eat, y'know, just the two of us?" That came out better than I hoped.

"Uh, sure! That'd be great! I'm still famished from the run today. Plus, I need to talk to you about something _important."_

Alright. Lets go then," I respond quickly, but not too quickly. I try to hold her hand but she jerks it up and calls for a race.

 **A/N so nothing too important here, just a fill in on Newt to give you all how he feels about you, so the next chapters make sense. Sorry it's so short though.**

 **Stay safe, Noses!️**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/N- Nickname**

Chapter 5

"Race ya!" I yell to Newt. I sprint quickly to the Kitchens.

"Oh no you don't N/N!" Newt yells back to me, his British accent cutting through his words. Even though he has his limp, he keeps decent time with me, but I am overall really fast so I win of course.

"Dang, Y/N," he says as he comes through the door to the Kitchens. I shush him quietly as Fry is working and we are not supposed to be here right now. I grab four turnkey sandwitches off of the counter for us and sneak off to the back room, where we get some milk and water. I accidentally knock over a bucket.

"Who's there?" Fry demands from the main area. Newt hurls himself out of the window and lands with a summersault. I throw my foot up onto the ledge as Frypan gets closer. When he reaches the door, I throw myself out of the window. I look up to see Frypan smiling down at me, and then I realise I landed on top of Newt. My face turns bright red.

"Haha! Minho will here 'bout this _Y/N!_ " he yells down. Well, that is really bad. Good thing Jason is covering for me.

"Frypan, butt out or you'll be in the Slammer overnight. Don't tell Minho," Newt instructs. Dang he has affect.

"Fine, fine."

"Good. Come on Y/N, let's go." And with that, we start off to the rim of the Deadheads.

Newt's POV

We walk quietly, the only noise is 'oooh'ing from nearby Gladers. I stare them down and they stop, though. When we reach a spot, Y/N sits down and I do too, taking out the water bottles and milk. She gives me two sandwitches and starts to eat her's, wolfing it down.

"Hungry?" I sarcastically say, impersonating Minho.

"Yeah mum. Very," she jokes back. I gulp down some water before trying to eat the sandwitch. I only eat one because it tastes terrible.

"You _like_ Frypan's food?" I ask. She shakes her head, but has eaten both of hers and halfway through my second one.

"They are terrible but I am really hungry which trumps it."

"I love you," I whisper underneath my breath.

"Huh?"

"Uh nothin'. Sorry," I mutter, embarrassed.

"Hey it's alright, you can tell me! We have been friends for who knows how long now. In fact," she grins, "you haven't told me who you like, are you gay?" she asks curiously. I spit out the water I just drank next to me and start to laugh, so does she.

"No! Y/N!"

"Then who do you like? Tell me!"

"Er, oh hey, you said that you wanted to talk to me about something _important_ so what is it?" I say, changing the subject. She glares at me.

"Next. Tell me who you like, first!"

"Fine," I say reluctantly.

"Who?"

"I'll give you a hint. You know her very well," I smirk.

"Erm, Minho? Alby?" she questions grinning like an idiot. A _beautiful_ idiot.

"I'm not gay, Y/N."

"Then who?"

 **A/N hahaha! I'm so evil! Another cliffhanger! Sorry guys, there will be no more for a bit after this because it kills you, even though I enjoy your suffering (like Rat Man). Ok I may or may not do another chapter tonight but I have school in the morning so I don't know... but goodnight and stay safe, Noses!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Come _on_ Newt! Just tell me already!" I yell at him playfully. He bites his bottom lip and looks down.

"Y/N..." he whispers.

"Please?" I say, making a puppy dog face. He sucks in a deep breath.

"Please don't hate me," he breaths out. I give him a weird look. He is too adorable to hate. I love him! I could never hate him, ever!

"I won't, I swear."

"I like," he pauses as if not sure what to do, "you."

I must be blushing insanely because my face heats up a lot. I look down at my crossed legs.

"I like you too, Newt," I resond, looking into his chocolate brown eyes, getting lost in them like I try not to every time I look at them.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Y/N?" he asks, taking my hands in his. I nod and takle him in a hug.

"We can't tell Minho, though, unless you want to spend the rest of your life in the shuck Slammer and mine be ended," I whisper in his ear.

"I know. We'll have to be careful."

time skip*

We walk over to a log and sit back, watching the sun. He slides his hand into mine, making me blush ever so slightly.

"Hey guys," Minho says from behind. Newt lets go of my hand and I shiver at how cold it is. Minho sits down next to me and Jason sits on the other side of Newt and I.

"You two weren't doing anything, were you?" Minho asks suspiciously. Newt reponds saying no so I don't have to.

"Hey, Y/N? I need to talk to ya for a second," Jason says, glancing at Minho. I nod and get up to follow him aways a bit.

"What did you hear at the Gathering?" I ask him.

"Nothin' good. Minho has some news for ya though."

"Great, what is it?" I respond, throwing all the sarcasm and sass I have into 'great', which being Minho's little sister, is a lot.

"Being demoted. Track-Hoe," he says weakly.

"Shuck!" I yell a bit loud. Minho looks back at me then shrugs and looks back. "Ok well thanks"

I jog back over and sit next to my Running partner and boyfriend. Minho looks at me worried.

"Y/N, I'm sorry but the Maze isn't safe anymore. You are being demoted to Track-Hoe in a week," he says reluctantly. I glance at Newt who looks ulset with this. "You are going to Run with Newt so I can properly train the Greenbean. He is the only other person I trust you're life with here."

"Oh, uh, ok..." I am sad about being demoted but happy to Run with Newt.

time skip*

It had been a few hours and other Runners are coming back, asking for Ben. Minho handles them while the Doors shut and we walk to dinner. We all sit at a log near the Dead Heads, starting up conversation about tomorrow, the Runners, and random stuff. We set out our sleeping bags once we finish dinner and I, being the most stealthy out of us, sneak to the Kitchens again to get some snacks. I roll into the same window me and Newt ran out of earlier. I grab apples and small oranges and some crackers and cheese, then water. Putting this all into a bag, I sneak back to the boys and reveal what I got. We talk, then, for several hours until the sun sets and we go to bed. After they all fall asleep, I get up and walk to my tree, not to far from here.

After climbing up, I watch the moon for a bit, pondering the next few days and what they might bring, the Greenie clming up soon and me being with Newt. A twig snaps bringing me back to reality. Minho appears through the leaves. He hoists himself up and sits down next to me.

"So, what'cha thinkin' about, Y/N?" he asks quietly.

"The next week," I respond flatly.

"Oh. Listen I just wanted to say that I am really sorry about blowin' up at you earlier today. I should've handled that better. But I will punish you and any boy that comes near you and you if you charge another boy here. Though, kill Gally tomorrow for me," he whispers the last part and chuckles a bit, I do too though.

"Come on, let's get to bed now. Gotta get up early tomorrow morning." I nod and climb down the tree after him. Upon reaching the ground, I snuggle into my sleepingbag and fall asleep.

 **A/N whew! I did it! Anyways, I think this is a longer one and plan to have most chapter about this size. This is also a slower chapter but has many feelz in it so enjoy them while they are so few, because they are gonna be a lot from now on! I love you shanks and stay safe, Noses! Enjoy the rest of your night.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been posting lately! But I need to talk to y'all about a quick alter. So dutchrub informed me politely that the name Y/N isn't allowed so I am changing the name to Isa. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Y/N's POV

"Isa get your butt out of that bed right now," I hear someone say with urgency.

"What?"

No reply, so I'm assuming it's Minho, so shuck.

I slowly get out of bed and rub my eyes, realizing it is still dark out and Minho is staring down at me. Newt's right eye shoots open telling me he is awake and watching Minho from behind.

"Well, what is it Minho?"

"What was Newt doing?" he demands, looking more passive than usual. I glance questioningly behind him at Newt, who scrunches his eyebrows together.

"I... don't know what you're talking about, Minho."

"Well, I saw him staring at you when I woke up, he sneaks off with ya during meals, and I don't think that you two are just 'friends' anymore," he strictly replies. I am a bit scared that he figured us out. Then, Newt stands up, and he looks a but upset as well.

"What's it to you, shank? And why is this just now comin' up?" he he says flatly, but with some sass in it.

"I would like to know what is going on with my baby sister," Minho responds. Woah, I told him to not call me the first time he did.

"HEY! I don't know what brought this on, but _slim it!_ And Minho," I shove as hard as I can but he stumbles into a tree, "NEVER call me that again, unless you want to be punched."

"He," Minho says, pointing to Newt, "woke me up, getting up to brush the hair out of your face and kiss your head!"

Newt falls silent with that, and I scowl at him.

"Okay, so," I respond, throwing sass into my voice.

"Just answer me, are you two a thing or what?" Minho coolly says, grinning.

"Newt," I say quietly, then back up to my tree quietly for escape.

"Fine. Yes, Minho, we are. But _I_ asked her out, not the other way around," he says for me. Minho... doesn't look mad. He looks... happy?

"Ok. That was all I wanted to know. I didn't want you to be doing that if you weren't. Isa, he hurts you, hurt his face before I Banish him, alright?" Minho laughs before walking back over to his bag. Newt and I exchange glances before he shrugs and lays back down in his bag. I blow a bit of my brown hair out of my face and cross my arms over my chest.

"Why go back to bed? We have to get up tomorrow pretty early anyways," I tell them before they lay down. Truth is, I'm not going back to bed because Minho was _happy_ to head that I have a boyfriend. The world might be ending. 99/1 chance it is. Either that, or Minho is going to do something mischievous, I can feel it.

"Eh, okay. Why not?" Minho shrugs his right shoulder, looking wide awake. I look up at the dark sky, seeing the large, glowing soft yellow, moon and twinkling white stars peering through a cloud or two in the sky. The moon looks like it will set soon ,so we will get to watch the sunrise!

"So what should we talk about? Isa, got any ideas," Newt asks, his heavy British accent cutting through once again but I am still looking up at the sky, as if entranced by it's utter beauty. Minho laughs slightly and plays with a twig after snapping it off, then says, "I highly doubt that you can get her out of her little zone there, Newt. I'd like to see you try though," he smiles while waving his tig in circles in my direction, but I still don't look at him, I just keep looking at the beautiful night sky. I tune out the next few seconds as I spot a really bright star, which I recognize as the North Star. How I know that, I have no idea. After Minho and Newt exchange a few more sarcastic words like that, Newt walks up behind me without me noticing and sweeps me off of my feet, making me shriek slightly then laugh.

"N-Newt! What the heck?" I giggle after he sets me down, getting a questioning look from Minho, who brushes it off rather quickly.

"So, what shall we talk about," I ask politely, but not intending to follow the conversation, rather, looking at the trees and stars above.

"Um, the Gathering, maybe?" Minho suggests, then, Newt and Minho ramble off into some conversation about that. I simply continue to look at the beautiful midnight sky, vibrant moon, and shimmering stars abovehead, through the scattered leaves and branches of the trees separating me from the sky.

 **A/N sorry this came out late guys. I might be publishing every few days until farther notice on this and my other story PDH Kids, because I have to read a book, do a 4 page report, and make a project. So yeah, other than that, stay safe Noses!!**


End file.
